


Happy Chinese New Year's

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chinese New Year, M/M, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: Today is Chinese New Year's and Alfred spends the whole holiday with his boyfriend in his hometown.
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019, 金钱组国设文合集





	Happy Chinese New Year's

Yao was so excited about today, it was Chinese New Year's, the year of the ox to be persist. Yao was pacing back and forth too excited for his lover to come on out so that they won't missed the Luna festival. "Done! How do I look?" Alfred asked as he walks out of the room dressed in traditional Chinese attire but with a more western twist to it to make it more comfortable and fun. Yao quickly feels a nosebleed starting at how hot and adorable he looks and he quickly grabs Panda and holds him up to his face to hide his face. "You look wonderful, now come on!" Yao grabs Alfred's hand and runs out the door of his home towards Shanghai, China where the festival was being held. Thanks to Yao's year's of extreme training during many many war's he has experienced first hand from a very young age, his incredible speed was definitely something to never underestimate especially in heated battles or arguments. Alfred remembers witnesses this amazing talent during a meeting when a certain Mexico made a not too wise decision to slap Alfred in anger during a heated argument between them and Yao use his scarry ninja skills to grap him and twisted his arm so hard it broke into two. Yao looked the man in the eyes with a glare that rivals the dangerous of world leaders and promises much worse if the man hurts his Měiguó ever again And snice that day no one bothered Alfred again. Back to the present, Yao is on a bench with Alfred eating some yummy desserts while enjoying the beautiful fireworks and dancing dragon performance under the beautiful night sky lit with shooting stars. "This has been wonderful experience Yao but you know what makes this night even better." Yao looks up at him with playful curiosity as he already knows the answer to that question. "No, what?" Yao giggles and is suprise to be lifted up and pulled into a kiss but is more surprised when he fills something slip onto his wedding finger looking down Yao gasp as he sees a beautiful rose petals made with rose quartz diamonds on a beautiful band ring on his wedding finger. He looks up when Alfred embrace his hand showing a matching lapis lazuli ring on his wedding finger and wisher as the two come closer and closer to kissing each other. "Wǒ ài nǐ bǎobèi. Nǐ yuànyì jià gěi wǒ ma?" ( I love you baby. Will you marry me?) Yao kisses him as repeatedly says his answer over and over again in happiness tears. "Shì de, ā'ěr fú léi dé, wǒ dāngrán huì!!!" (Yes Alfred, of course I will!!!) The two shared one last kiss and enjoy the rest of their beautiful new year as husband and wife. ❤🇺🇲🐼🇨🇳🐇💕💜💍🤵👰


End file.
